


mind games

by sarbear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarbear/pseuds/sarbear
Summary: written ages ago and now uploaded here. unbeta-ed do not own characters etcset after the killing of the yellow eyed demon (yes THAT long ago!!!) when sam and the others had those powers....





	1. Chapter 1

Dean woke up with a pounding headache. 

They had found the closest motel after finally killing the yellow eyed demon, but they had been way to wired to sleep and decided to hit the nearest bar with avengence. They had celebrated until they got kicked out as the bars last patrons, even sammy had been rolling drunk and that was a sight he didn't get to see often. It had been nice to celebrate even if they had an entirely new prblem to figure out, and that was what got sam to the bar in the first place. if dean had just sold his soul for him the least he could do was allow his brother to kick back after they'd accomplished their life's dream.

The first problem dean had to decided was how on earth was he going to cure this hangover? 

He sat up gingerly, anticipating the nausea and dizziness that followed and winced as he threw his legs over and stood up slowly. he walked by his sleeping brother and straight into the bathroom. When he had brushed his teeth and tongue 3 times and rinsed and gargled twice with mouthwash, splashed his face half a dozen times and refreshed his eyes with eyedrops, he felt almost human for a moment. He then decided the best way to make yourself feel better was to make someone else feel worse. 

He grabbed an empty glass and filled it to the brim with cold water, drank it slowly then filled it again and walked out to stand at the edge of sam's bed. Without warning he poured it over his younger brother's head and laughed as sammy jumped up, confused, cursing and very obviously feeling even worse than dean. Sam pushed him roughly out the way as he ran to the bathroom and relieved himself of his stomach contents repeatedly. His mind automatically going back to dean's reference to a pork chop and ashtray, making him heave again. He went through the same process as dean had to try and make himself feel better, then returned to the bedroom flicking his brother with a wet towel as he did so.

"jerk...."

Dean smiled as much as his head allowed him to. Coffee, black, hot, steaming, bitter coffee. That would help.

"yeah, let's go get some...there's a diner next door...might even try to stomach some food" sam said pulling on a clean tshirt. Dean looked at him surprised then figured he must have spoken aloud without realizing it.

They managed to drink the poor waitresses coffee pot dry and picked at bacon, eggs and hash browns until their stomachs were a little more up for a car ride, then returned to the motel to find their next hunt. The demon was dead but they somehow both knew that wasn't going to stop them from hunting. 

Dean headed for a shower as sam powered up his laptop. Sam skimmed through a couple of emails and news reports, finding a couple of interest then found himself picturing a very sexy girl, brunette and buxom sucking some guy off. She had red lips wrapped around his large pick cock as he thrust into her willing mouth. It took a while to place her but he realised it was the waitress from the diner and he shook the feeling off quickly. Strange, He hadn't really even thought she was that hot, a little tarty looking for him really, also a little feminine. 

He had been thinking about guys lately (okay so since he was around 13 really) but more so lately. Girls were great and he fantasised about them too occasionally, but deep down he knew they really didn't do it for him as much. He had wanted to let go of his fears and experiment a little in college, but then he'd met jess and his world had turned into that picket-fence kind of normal he'd always craved growing up. He didn't want to jepoadise a real chance at that, so he had avoided admiting he was bisexual at least, and then he'd been thrust back into this life anyway. Now he just couldn't admit it because he was afraid he'd lose the only family he had. dean wasn't exactly a homophobe but he knew things would get weird if he just blurted out 'hey I'm into guys and oh by the way i also think you're fucking hot'. Kiss goodbye to hunting, sharing a room, casual touches...it would just be all weird from that moment on. So he kept it to himself.

He heard the shower turn off and Dean appeared looking much happier and a lot less hungover. His white towel hung low on his hips showing off his toned torso and a line of sandy blonde hairs that lead to... okay. Sam stopped his mind there before it got too carried away, he turned back to his computer and told dean about a couple of his new leads, deliberately waiting for his brother to dress before he turned to face dean again. Sam showered, they packed the car and left, the impalas wheels schreeching slightly as dean shot off down the road to the tunes of 'enter sandman' pulsing through the stereo. 

The first lead turned out to be school kids playing a prank on the janitor of their school. The second hit was better, a regular salt and burn and no obstacles. They found a place to stop for the night both tired and aching from digging up graves...really they ought to invest in a diggger of some sort thought sam idly. 

"hey sammy, you hungry? i vote we go check out that bar after we grab a bite" dean called out coming in the door lugging his duffel bag, as sam salted the window ledge.

"hungry yes...but a bar....dean how can you even think about alcohol after this morning?" sam's face made a slight grimace at the recollection and dean laughed

"some of us can hold our liquor a little better than you bitch! Besides....drinking isn't the only thing interesting at a bar sam...girls, pool,music,girls..."dean grinned his 100watt grin 

"jerk..." sam grumbled and followed him out the door.

The bar was smoky and dimly lit. Dean had successfully hustled two guys at pool and had shouted them both a beer with his winnings to smooth things over with them, so later he could hustle them again probably. He left the bar to use the bathroom, clapping the tallest of the guys on the shoulder in a friendly manner on his way out. Sam watched him from a small booth quietly sipping the same light beer he'd been drinking for a half an hour. Then his mind filled with an image of the guy dean had just beat at pool. He was bent over the billiard table with his jeans pooled at his ankles as some guy fucked into him from behind, and jacked him off spraying cum across the table. 

The guy wasn't sam's type really, tall, brown hair long hair, kinda looked like him actually. sam felt odd at the image. He didn't know why he would be thinking about this guy like that. He stole another glance at him as he chatted to his buddy and headed back to the pool table....nope definitely not his type. He didn't feel turned on in the least so the random thought bugged him. dean came back in and sam forgot about the image and started making plans for the next day and dean tried to score another game of pool. Ten minutes later dean came to the table, throwing a small wad of bills at sam and the barmaid's phone number on a napkin. Sam looked up to dean's line of sight and saw a young blonde duck her head embarrassed as the two men looked at her. Sam shook his head smiling hopelessly at his brother.

"what? dude...she's cute...and she gets off in quarter of an hour....don't wait up..." with that he left stealing pretzels from the bowl in front of sam.

sam unloocked the motel room and plonked himself onto the left bed. He lay there willing sleep that wouldn't come then he slowly slid his hand down and undid his pants taking his cock into his hand and stroking lazily. He idly caressed himself not really feeling the need for release but wanting to relax. Then it hit him, an image of the barmaid straddling a guy and arching her back as she came. the guys face came into view, contorted in his orgasm and oh my god it was dean....Sam shuddered as his own orgasm surprised him coming out of nowhere. Cum spilt over his fist and trickled down his wrist. Surprised he sat up and went to clean up, wondering what the fuck was happening to him.

Dean sneaked in an hour or so later, finding sam still awake he stirred him up, telling him all the details of the night, even though sam protested he didn't want to know and that that was way to much information. Suddenly sam went pale.

"man sorry...just trying to entertain you....not like you're getting out there yourself.." dean said quietly and obviously a little hurt.

"no....sorry not that...just tired" sam said just as quiet and then he excused himself to get a drink from the vending machine.

once out of earshot he rang bobby. sam told him that he thought he was getting images, thoughts in his head and he wasn't sure if they were his. He didn't tell bobby what they were. Just that they seemed to be linked to dean and was he reading dean's mind? He didn't think he could do that....Bobby promised to look into it and told him to try and focus on dean seeing if he could get any thoughts off him. 

Sam slipped into the room and threw a soda to dean casually. He concentrated really hard on trying to know what his brother was thinking but came up blank.

" hey dean....think of a number between one and a hundred"

"what? why?" dean asked suspiciously

"just because..."

"okay...i'm thinking of it"

sam frowned in concentration. Dean smiled having no clue what was going on but thinking how much shit he was going to give sam about this when he found out

"was it 42?" said sam hopefully

"nope...69" dean said with a smirk."you'll have to work on those skills before i take you to vegas sammy...." he swayed into the bathroom for a shower. Probably to get rid of the smell of sex that still clung to him.

"ha ha" sam flopped onto the mattress in defeat. He lay there thinking about what else he could try or maybe calling bobby back. This wasn't making any sense. They hadn't come across any demons that could alter or send thoughts, sam wasn't able to read them usually...or didn't think he could now either. then his mind was full of another surround sound image two guys going at it face to face on a bed....the beds in this room...and the two guys were him and dean.....oh shit. Sam jumped off the bed at record speed and collided with a lamp on the way knocking it to the floor.

"sammy....?" dean yelled out concerned from the shower

"its...fine....i'm fine...don't come out..." dean appeared in his towel and sam looked at him sheepishly then at the lamp. 

"evil lamp?" said dean raising his eyebrow

sammy just avoided his gaze and buried his head in his pillow.

Bobby rang the next morning when dean was out picking up coffee. He had spoken to some contacts and assumed it may be the simplest of explanations. He told sam the probable cause gently and sam listened carefully not interrupting much, and understanding easily.

When dean returned the first thing he said was..."we have to talk"

Dean hated those words, from his dad, girls and most especially sam. He sighed and put down the coffee on the bedside table between the beds and sat down on the bed oppossite sam waiting for the interrogation.

"so what have i done...or not done.." he said after a short silence "must be bad to get a lecture before coffee"

"dean...it's not something you've done per se its more of what you can do."sam started gently. Dean listened geniunely intrigued by his brothers tone  
"you know how andy gave you that vision of the bell when we were held by the demon.....well it seems you were the last person he sent a vision to. I mean obviously he died not long after so it makes sense."

"and....?" said dean sipping his coffee

"well....i spoke to bobby because i've been getting these weird visions...."

"WHAT?" dean jumped up angrily at that "you got them back and you didn;t tell me?!"

"nonono...dean calm down not those type of visions...of course i would have told you" 

dean relaxed a little and sat back down running a hand through his hair to destress

"i have these thoughts pop into my head....especially when you're in the bathroom, shower, or with a girl..." sam trailed off getting a little embarrassed. Apparantly he was going to have to spell this out because dean wasn't jumping in with anything here.

"when you're having sex, or thinking about it, fantasizing...whatever....i get a vision in my head of what you're visualising"

"huh?"

"well, last night....the tal guy at the pool table...you thought about fucking him over the table.." dean went white

"it's cool dean...i don't care it's just kind of weird to be able to see that kind of thing without trying to you know..."

"you can read my mind" dean squeaked out...and god he hated that he sounded like a girl, but some of the thoughts he had....especially about sam...oh my god...this was not good

"nah..that's why i was asking about the numbers last night. It's andy's ability. He could send images to people. whatever he wanted. he turned some guys head into 24/7 gay porn once he said. Bobby seems to think siince you were the last one to get a vision that you've kind of...inherited that ability, but apparantly it's something you have to learn to weild and control...like the telekinesis and stuff."

dean thought carefully, taking in what sam was telling him. He could send thoughts or visions to people. kind of cool. but at the moment he was only sending them to sam and they were all about sex. Then he thought of the last thought he'd had jerking off in the shower last night, the way sam had crashed into the lamp and been embarrassed...it all made sense...he'd sent a vision to his little brother about the two of them fucking on the bed he was sitting on right now...oh god....could that get any worse?

 

"this could be great dean. Once you learn to control what to send and to whom. Bobby said at first it will probably only happen when you're really angry or you know...aroused but then you can focus it and only send them when you want" he was packing their bags chatting as casually as he cold but dean knew

"you saw it didn't you..last night...in the shower..?"he asked in a whisper

sam stopped packing and looked at dean's scared eyes and knew right away he wasn't the only one who'd been afraid of rejection and weirdness. he sat down next to dean placing a huge hand on his brother's thigh. 

"yeah. I saw it" he said quietly

"i'm sorry....i never wanted you to see that" dean whispered a lone tear ran slowly down his face and sam wiped it away

"okay then...moment of truth...i know you hate the whole chick thing dean but we have too talk about this. If you'd been sent one of my jerk off fantasies...it might not have been too different."

Sam leaned down slightly and captured dean's lips with his own. They were so full and soft and his tongue slipped gently between them to caress dean's, it was a million times better than any vision that's for sure.

"dean..i've thought about this too."he said softly as dean pulled back slightly in shock from the kiss.

"so that's why you never get any huh..?"said dean trying to lighten the mood with a wry smile

"yeah maybe...the whole wanting to fuck my brother's brains out may have been a factor for why i wasn't chasing everthing in a skirt...or with a dick for that matter...dean you never told me you did guys!"

"well you weren't exactly telling me you were either"

"i haven't" said sam embarrassed again, figuring dean would give him shit for being a prude still, instead he got a small rather chaste kiss

"neither have I" dean admitted quietly.

They kissed for a few long moments revelling in the differences as they drew their hands along strong jaw lines and stubble. Their tongues weren't softly carressing anymore but testing pressures and dueling for dominence. They drew apart slightly breathless not really sure how far to take things at that moment. Then the phone rang and broke them from their reverie for a moment. Bobby had a hunt for them if they were up to it. He asked how dean was doing and sam told him they were dealing with it together. They packed themselves into the impala and took to the road once more. 

Dean was playing his music a little lower than usual and stole furtive glances at sam now and then. sam caught a few and smiled at his brother's small change in demeanor. Christ, and he got called the girly one! Finally they pulled to the side of the road to stretch their legs and sam took the opporunity to push things a little further. 

He leaned dean back against the hood of his beloved car and ran a hand down to his crotch as he kissed him deeply. He deftly unzipped his brothers fly and released his cock which was already glistening with precum. Sam dropped delibrately to his knees and spread deans legs apart and licked his shaft slowly looking up at dean's face. He didn't really know quite how to start the task of giving his first blowjob. 

He tried to remember what he enjoyed and used that, swirling his tongue around dean and fondling his balls gently. He sucked him into his mouth finally and sucked hollowing his cheeks and flicking at the head with his tongue. He was well aware his brother had probably recieved a tonne more of these than he had and was a lttle shy about his perfformance. He glanced upp at dean hestitantly and found he needn't have worried. His brother had his face screwed in concentration biting on his bottom lip to ttry and control him self. Sam moved his hands and placed them firmly on dean's ass pulling him deeper into his eager mouth and nudging at his throat. he encourage dean with his hands to start a rhythm and before long dean had hhis hands tangled in sam's hair chanting his name as he fucked his mouth and spilled down his brother's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean came down from his orgasm slowly. the sun beating down on his relaxed body as he leaned back on the hood, lazily basking in what had definitely been the most intense blowjob he had ever had. Sam's enthusiasm had certainly made up for the intial uncertainty. He guessed if you had the equipment you knew how to use it. 

sam was leaning next to dean, jolts of excitement running through him at what had just happened between them. He had thought about it occasionally when he allowed himself to without feeling guilty, but now he knew that dean wanted this too, it took the uneasy feeling away. 

"we should get moving " sam said as he ran a large hand over his brother's hair. He leaned down and kissed him gently and slowly, letting dean taste himself and making him groan. sam withdrew and swung open the creaky passenger door to get in, dean staring at him in awe. 

they drove for a while in comfortable silence. Dean noticed sam readjusting himself and the thought occurred to him that he had left his brother high and dry....shit. He didn't know what usually happened with guys. Girls he got. Get them worked up, fuck, be gone when they woke up...at least that was his way. But guys, not to mention his brother, obviously there were differences. For one he couldn't exactly sneak off and leave him when he fell asleep. He had never done a relationship before, didn't quite know how they worked. At least he didn't have to worry about sam finding out what he did for a living!

"so..." dean said clearing his throat "i've got to admit this is something you've got one up on me in sam..."

"what exactly?" sam looked a little confused

"this whole relationship thing...I've really never had one. How do they work? do we have to set up guidelines and stuff?"

sam smiled and looked at his brother, who was trying desperately to look straight ahead at the road.

"are we in a relationship dean?" sam said softly also trying not to laugh...and oh my god was dean blushing!?!

" i dunno..just thought you'd want to be all girly and share your feelings like usual..." dean visibly tensed and put on his defensive face.

sam was in shock. His brother had those thoughts about him which he had also, that he could deal with. But dean wanted a relationship with him. Wow..put that on the list of things he thought he'd never hear. Hell, he never thought dean was capable of a relationship with anyone...well maybe the impala.

" well, i guess i won't need to be buying you flowers and taking you fancy dinners to get you to put out, since you're pretty much a slut..." sam said with a slow smile

"bitch." dean replied with a laugh, lightening the mood. 

They arrived at a sleepy little town, full of antique stores and bed and breakfast inns. They stopped at an old fashioned soda shoppe and sussed out the town over shakes, and the best damn pie dean had ever tasted. It appeared there was a local haunted house that had the locals spooked. A child and her daughter had been murdered there many years ago. Tenants of the house all moved on quickly. The little old lady at the counter was happy to have someone and sammy's dimple was working overtime with saccerine smiles. Suddenly sam grabbed the counter as his head was filled with a picture of his brother running his tongue along said dimple, and clutching his hair in his hair drawing him into a deep kiss.

"um...dean" sam said with a small sigh

"yeah?" said dean blissfully unaware around a mouthful of pie.

"maybe we should find somewhere to stay...I'm getting one of those headaches of mine again." he glanced up at the lady "any suggestions of a nice place around here?"

"oh...yeah headache....sorry" dean said sheepishly, realizing what he had accidently done.

"well my niece runs a lovely little place down on maple, I'll ring ahead and she'll be expecting you...I'll make sure she takes care of you lovely young gentlemen"

"thank you maam" said sam flashing that smile again and they headed out to the car, sam slapping dean across the back of the head.

"sorry...didn't mean to" dean said sulking

They pulled up to a quaint cottage bed and breakfast. A blonde lady hurried out to greet them cheerfully

"you must be the men my aunt ruth told me about, surprised she didn't talk your ears off! I'm Annie" 

Dean hauled their bags into the foyer. 

"so you here to go antiquing?" she smiled warmly. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed softly.

"sure" said sam just as warmly. "you have a lovely town here, so friendly"

"ok, one king room, first door at the top of the stairs, breakfast is at 8.30am" Sam went to protest the king room but something, namely the images playing in his head courtesy of dean, was stopped him.

They were inside their room when sam began teasing dean mercilessly

"really dean, i thought you hadn't been with men before....god you have a great imagination...been surfing for gay porn on the laptop?"

Dean groaned. He kept forgetting what he was doing. God he had to learn to control this, he thought about sex way too often and some of the thoughts he had he would really rather keep to himself.

Sam stepped into the shower, the water was hot and forceful, almost stinging his skin as it pelted down on him. Then his mind was straying again. Firm large hands sliding over his ripped muscles. Soap gliding down over his back. Nails scratching lightly at the flesh and onto his ass slipping into the crack and pressing against his virgin asshole. He groaned loudly as he became hard almost instantly. He grabbed a towel slinging it low around his hips. Leaving the shower running he entered the bedroom to find dean stroking himself eyes closed. He cleared his throat loudly.

"you know, if you're going to throw these images at me you better get your ass in here and follow through, you cocktease!"

Dean's eyes flew open and he took in the view before him. Sam stood tall, water trickling down his neck, rivulets catching his muscles as they raced to the dip of his belly button. He turned and went back into shower, his brother following closely behind.

Dean stripped his clothes off quickly. He stepped into the powerful spray and ran his hands tentatively down sam's back, then began massaging the tense muscles there. sam leaned into his touch and pulled him closer so dean was flush with his back. He could feel him hard against his thigh and his breathing hitched. Then he found himself roughly turned around and a calloused hand jacking him slowly. He clenched his teeth and hissed through them, the feeling rough and new against the sensitive skin. Then he felt the heat of Dean's mouth slide over his velvety hard cock, and he found it hard to breathe. It had been so long since he had been touched so intimately, and the fact that this happening with dean...woah. Sam felt dean slide his hands down the crease of his ass and he bucked a little harder into his mouth. 

Dean stood up suddenly and suggested they move this to the bedroom, shutting the shower off, lips never leaving sam, he manuevered them onto the bed. he resumed his ministrations with his tongue and lips, lubing a finger from his tube on the bedside table. He increased the pressure sucking sam's length slicking it with saliva and precum,licking his balls alternatively, then gently pressed his lubed finger into his brother's entrance. He felt resistance at first, but the muscles relaxed as sam gave into the sensations dean's of mouth on his cock. Dean pushed another finger into sam as he felt his brother's balls tighten in preparation to cum. he swirled his fingers experimentally and then sam exploded cursing and jerking into dean's mouth uncontrollably.

"wow, dean...how'd you know how to find that" he said a minute or two later still panting slightly.

"there was this kinky girl in New york once..." and Sam's head filled with the image. A punk college girl hair pink and black, sucking his brother off whilst he was cuffed to an old wrought iron bed.

"dude!!!"

"oh...sorry.you probably don't want to see that eh?" he kissed sam affectionately. His hands still running down the length of his brothers back and ass lazily. Sam reached down and stroked his brother, still hard without release.

"we should try" he said quietly

"you sure?" dean said looking a little surprised and more than a little turned on

"yeah" Sam rolled onto his stomach and dean moaned. He grabbed the lube and slid his two fingers back into his brother's tight heat. He thrust the fingers gently in and out, sam pushing back onto them. Finally he stroked his cock with the lube and lined himself up at his brothers virgin hole. He took a deep breath and pushed gently trying to breach the ring of muscles. Sam breathed deeply getting used to the invasion. Dean stilled when he felt sam tense then pushd in a little further, continuing this way until he was fully seated in sam's ass. 

"fuck...god sam you're so fucking tight...it's amazing" he began to fuck his brother gently, sam pushing back into him when he began hitting his prostate on each stroke. He pulled him back roughly by his long hair and tried not to explode as sam tightened around him. Suddenly sam's mind was filled of the sight of them both, writhing, gasping, fucking and he came violently again, shuddering around dean's cock and milking his orgasm from him. They collasped back onto the soft bed. Both unable to speak. They fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke first. He looked down and found he had curled up in the nook of sam's arms. One leg thrown over his larger brother's hip, hand splayed across his broad chest, jaw nustling into his neck. oh, my god i have turned into a girl, jesus, cuddling what next? He removed himself from sam gently and threw on a semi wrinkled tshirt and jeans. He threw some underwear at sam waking him, his brother's eyes squinted open and he stretched his long body out languidly. 

"time for food sammy, had enough beauty sleep for now?"

"you tell me." sam smiled predator like.

They found a bar on the outskirts of town. Good old music and buffalo wings to boot. They sipped at beers smiling knowingly at each other. 

"man...this is fucked up, can't even luv ya and leave ya...have to damn well live with you and drag your ass everywhere with me..." dean laughed running his hand over his face.

"yeah....think we missed a few steps in that whole relationship thing you were talking about hey?" sam said toying with his coaster.

"i'm gonna go earn some money...keep you in the lifestyle to which you've become accustommed..." dean said laughing. He crossed the room to play a little pool with a couple of guys that seemed to be easy enough to scam.

Sam sat watching him and smiled to himself. All tis time he had been chasing normal. A stable relationship that he thought dean would steal from him somehow, he certainly didn't think his brother would be the one to provide him with it. He felt conflicting emotions, anxious but calm. He was nervous about fucking this up but he knew no matter what, his brother would always been there. 

He sauntered up to the bar and grabbed another beer. watching the way dean moved around the table with grace, moving easily and sizing up his competition with a keen eye. A blonde in daisy dukes was eyeing him too, her painted lips drawing her drink almost obscenely through her straw. Then his mind was filled with an image of said lips sucking on something entirely different. He stood quickly and grabbed his brother by his shirt, dragging him out the doors and into the alley behind the bar.

"what the..."

"thanks for the memo dean...jesus you say you want this, act like it's worth risking everything for, then the next piece of ass you see takes precedent does it?" sam was towering over his brother, jealousy and rage written all over his face.

"god sam....not like i can help it. like you don't think about any random chick or guy you might see now and then"

"yeah well i don't exactly send you a play by play do I? Either you're mine or you're not dean...you need to tell me now"

"of course i'm yours sammy...always have been...before all this, always." he grabbed sam in a fierce kiss. sam turned him roughly and rustled in his pocket for the condom he had kept there since jess was in his life. He pulled down his brother's fly still half angry and needing to prove a point. He lubed his fingers on the latex and slid them into his brother rather swiftly making him grimace slightly in pain. He kept thrusting hittting that sweet spot and making dean moan at the pleasure/pain combination. Finally he sheathed himself in the lubricated rubber and pushed into dean biting at his neck.

"mineminemine" he growled possessively in dean's ear on each thrust.

"yeah sam...god yeah....yours and you're mine...always" Sam came with a howl and reached to jerk his brother off against the rough brick wall.

They redressed with a couple of furtive looks at the other.

" i'm sorry dean...i know you can't handle it yet"

dean nodded

"well, if that's how you and i are gonna argue from now on it's ok...although we should probably start carrying lube knowing how much we bicker...." he said with a soft smile.

Sam laughed and pulled dean into a gentle kiss.

They re-entered the bar, a few looks cast their way but not for long. Dean bought them some beers and they sat opposite each other in a booth legs grazing slightly. Sam's mind was filled with an image of dean bent over the desk in their room, legs spread with sam's tongue licking and fucking his ass. Sam groaned

"god dean, we've got to learn how to control this, i'm not gonna be able to walk soon!" sam said exasperated

"what?" dean said innocently

"the desk dean..?" sam said with raised eyebrows

dean shook his head

"sorry dude...not guilty...i was thinking about how we're gonna cleanse this haunted house"

"oh" guess sam had a dirty mind of his own after all.......


End file.
